My Wish
by Kim-fam
Summary: Manusia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan ditakdirkan pada mereka. Memang. Tapi apa manusia itu tahu bahwa mereka bisa memilih? Untuk menjalani kehidupan yang ditakdirkan dengan bersedih atau justru sebaliknya. Itu yang disebut harapan. Tidak ada salahnya berharap untuk kebahagiaan kan? [BTS Fanfiction ; Namjoon ; Seokjin ; Jungkook ; AU]


"Kookie, Mama belum selesai bicara."

"Apalagi sih, _Mom_? Kan sudah kukatakan itu bukan milikku." Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mendengus.

"Kalau memang bukan milikmu, kenapa bisa ada di dalam tasmu?"

"Temanku yang menaruhnya."

Seokjin menatap Jungkook penuh intimidasi. "Kalau Mama sampai menemukanmu merokok, _say goodbye_ untuk mobil dan kartu kredit, Kim Jungkook." Pintu kamar ditutup dengan bantingan. Jungkook terduduk lemas di pinggir tempat tidur. Bodoh, bodoh, kenapa aku cereboh sekali hari ini.

###

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga terakhir. Bersidekap. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. "Sudah kukatakan, Jungkook perlu perhatian ekstra." Ujarnya sedingin es.

"Aku perhatian padanya."

"Pernah kau cek tasnya? Buku-bukunya? Isi lemarinya? Handphone-nya?" Seokjin mencerca penuh emosi. "Tidak pernah, kan?"

"Aku percaya pada Jungkook, Jin."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan pergaulannya." Seokjin menghela nafas berat. "Namjoon, dengarkan, Jungkook masih SMA. Perjalanannya masih panjang. Kalau sekarang saja dia sudah merokok, akan jadi apa anak itu besar nanti? Pemabuk?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Ya, karena aku yang melahirkannya." Ujar Seokjin tegas. Ia mendekat ke Namjoon. Ia tatap lekat-lekat mantan suaminya itu. "Benahi pergaulan Jungkook atau akan kuambil dia." Seokjin mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja dan melangkah keluar dengan langkah lebar dan marah.

###

Jungkook mendengus kesal sambil memutar-mutar handphone-nya. Ia duduk di halte depan sekolah menunggu jemputan. Ancaman Mama-nya tidak main-main ternyata.

"Kookie, masuk." Juke putih berhenti di depan Jungkook. Melihat Jungkook tak bergerak, Seokjin mengerang dan bersuara lebih tinggi. "Kim Jungkook, masuk."

"Iya, iya."

Mobil melaju di antara kesibukan lalu lintas. Jungkook yang masih kesal hanya diam saja. Biasanya jika pemuda itu bertemu dengan Mama-nya pasti sang Mama langsung dia peluk dan cium. Tapi kali ini dia lagi kesal. Pakai dijemput-jemput segala, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Mau makan di mana?"

"Terserah _Mom_."

"Oke."

Jungkook membuka kemejanya. Ia lempar begitu saja ke jok belakang.

" _Daddy_ -mu sedang dinas ke Busan, jadi hari ini kau menginap di tempat Mama."

"Iya."

"Tidak boleh bermain game."

"Iya."

Mobil juke putih Seokjin berhenti di restoran makanan Cina. Ia menahan tangan Jungkook yang akan membuka pintu mobil.

"Kook- _ah_ , kau tahu kan kenapa Mama bertindak seperti ini?"

Jungkook menatapnya kosong, hampa, malas.

"Mama sangat menyayangimu, Kook. Kau anak Mama satu-satunya. Jadi, tolong mengerti Mama, yah?" Lalu ia keluar. Menunggu Jungkook di depan mobil.

Jungkook tercenung. Beberapa detik dia hanya memandangi sang Mama dari dalam mobil.

###

Jimin memberikan korek api pada Jungkook. Pemuda itu menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Ia nyalakan si malboro yang beberapa bulan ini sudah menjadi teman akrabnya. Menghisapnya dalam-dalam, menghembuskan dengan kelegaan dan ketenangan. Jungkook menatap lurus ke depan. Kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka semua memamerkan polo putih di dalamnya.

"Kau kenapa, Kook? Sedang ada masalah? Wajahmu terlihat masam sekali."

"Tidak ada, _Hyung_. Aku hanya sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran. Jadi aku istirahat di sini."

Jimin terkekeh. "Hah, aku tidak percaya. Pasti masalah lagi dengan pacar alienmu itu, kan? Kalian bertengkar?"

Jungkook menggidikkan bahu, tak acuh. "Aku baik-baik saja dengan Tae _Hyung_."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kenapa kau kusut sekali akhir-akhir ini? Sering bolos pula. Jika ketahuan Ahn- _ssaem,_ kita bisa mati."

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya. Menatap dedaunan di atas pohon. " _Hyung_ , kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, yah?"

"Seperti ini bagaimana?" Jimin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ya seperti ini. Merokok, bolos. Ibuku sampai memarahiku."

"Masa puber, Kook."

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak?"

Jimin berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin merokok sepertimu, tapi uang jajanku pas-pasan. Kalau kubelikan rokok, nanti tidak akan cukup untuk beli es krim." Jimin tertawa kecil. "Dari pada uangnya kuhabiskan untuk rokok, lebih baik kuberikan pada adikku untuk menambah uang jajannya."

Jungkook memicing. " _Hyung_ menyindirku? Jadi maksudmu, aku suka menghamburkan uang, begitu?"

"Yah, kau kan orang kaya." Jawab Jimin santai. "Ayahmu pengusaha, ibumu juga. Pasti uang jajanmu banyak. Berapalah hanya untuk beli rokok kau pasti tidak akan terbebani. Beda denganku."

Jungkook menyodorkan rokok yang dia punya. Jimin menolak.

"Jangan, Kook. Aku takut ketagihan. Bisa jadi masalah nanti."

Jungkook simpan lagi kotak rokoknya. "Apa karena orang tuaku berpisah jadi aku seperti ini?"

"Bodoh." Cetus Jimin tiba-tiba. Ia duduk menghadap Jungkook. "Kalian masih sering makan bertiga, kan?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Berarti walau sudah berpisah, mereka masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak merasa kesepian. Jangan jadikan itu alasan, Kook."

Jungkook tersenyum samar. Dia jadi ingat, hari ini _Daddy_ mengajaknya makan bersama dengan Mama. Mama ulang tahun hari ini.

###

" _No_ , Namjoon." Hardik Seokjin sambil memukul tangan Namjoon. "Sini biar aku yang lakukan. Nanti tanganmu kotor." Seokjin mengambil udang di tangan Namjoon dan mengupasnya. "Nah, sudah."

"Thanks." Namjoon tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama." Seokjin menatap Jungkook. "Kenapa, Kook? Udangmu ada kulitnya juga? Mana, sini biar Mama bantu kupaskan."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak, _Mom_. udangku sudah tidak ada kulitnya." Jungkook memasukkan udang goreng ke mulutnya.

"Jinseok, tolong sup-nya. Aku mau kuahnya."

Seokjin mengambil sup, menyendoki kuahnya ke piring Namjoon. "Bagaimana _meeting_ -mu di Busan kemarin? Sukses?"

"Sukses." Namjoon berujar bangga.

"Huh, kau curang. Aku susah sekali untuk merayu Nyonya Lee. Kenapa denganmu dia langsung luluh? "

"Seharusnya kau pakai cara yang lembut."

Seokjin mencubit lengan Namjoon. "Aku tidak pernah pakai cara licik sepertimu, Joon."

Namjoon tertawa melihat tampang cemberut Seokjin.

Jungkook diam-diam memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum, juga meringis. Senang rasanya melihat ayah dan ibunya akrab seperti ini, tapi sedih mengingat nanti saat di rumah hanya ada sang Mama. _Daddy_ tinggal di rumah yang berbeda. Sejak minggu lalu Jungkook resmi tinggal dengan ibunya, karena ketahuan merokok. Jungkook membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika ayah dan ibunya kembali bersama. Jungkook bersumpah akan berhenti merokok selama-lamanya.

"Oh iya, kau sudah memberi tahu Kookie bahwa kau akan menikah lagi?"

Jungkook seketika tersedak. Meja makan jadi canggung. Namjoon sadar dia sudah salah bicara.

"Namjoon, apa yang kau katakan? Hei, Jungkookie, kau mau ke mana? Dengarkan penjelasan Mama dulu. Kim Jungkook!"

###

"Astaga, Jungkook- _ah_ , tolong angkat telfonnya." Seokjin mondar-mandir dengan handphone di telinganya. Namjoon juga begitu. Ia bertugas menelfon teman-teman Jungkook.

"Jadi kenapa belum kau katakan, Jin?"

"Awalnya akan kukatakan setelah tadi kita makan malam. Aku sudah menyusun semua rencananya."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu?"

"Aku lupa, Namjoon. Aku terlalu _excited_." Seokjin menghela nafas putus asa. Nomor Jungkook sekarang malah sudah tidak aktif.

"Halo, Jimin? Ada Jungkook di sana?" Namjoon duduk di samping Seokjin, telfonnya langsung di rebut oleh Seokjin.

"Ada Jungkook di sana, Jim?" Tanya Seokjin khawatir.

Jimin hanya menggumam tidak jelas karena tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa.

"Oke, hidupkan saja _speaker_ -nya."

Jimin menekan salah satu tombol di handphone-nya.

"Jungkookie sayang, dengarkan Mama. Mama tidak suka kau kabur-kaburan seperti ini. Mama dan _Daddy_ -mu panik mencarimu. Tunggulah di rumah Jimin, Mama jemput sekarang. Jangan coba-coba kabur lagi. Atau Mama tidak akan jadi menikah…" Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "…lagi dengan _Daddy-_ mu. Dengar Kim Jungkook? Mama jemput sekarang." Seokjin memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Masih dengan memegang handphone, Jimin tercengang menatap Jungkook. Jungkook juga hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka sambil menatap Jimin. Tiga detik kemudian keduanya tersentak kalang kabut menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan di kamar Jimin.

" _Hyung,_ kau ada obat kumur?" Tanya Jungkook panik. "Astaga, aku sudah berjanji pada _Mom_ untuk tidak merokok lagi. Semprotkan lebih banyak pengharumnya, _hyung_. Aku bisa mati jika ketahuan merokok lagi."

Jimin tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Heh, kau sudah gila, _hyung_? Mana obat kumurnya?"

"Kau sadar tidak? Doamu terkabul bodoh."

Jungkook berhenti menyemprotkan pengharum. Ia menatap Jimin, ikut tertawa. Benar juga. Jungkook tersenyum sangat lebar.

###

"Kenapa, _Mom_?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kembali bersama _Dad_?" Jungkook menatap Seokjin yang sedang menyetir. Ia masih tersenyum-senyum walaupun tadi telinganya habis ditarik karena Seokjin mencium bau rokok di baju Jungkook. "Kookie bahagia sekali." Ia peluk sang Mama.

"Nanti kau tanyakan saja pada _Daddy_ -mu di rumah. Soalnya dia yang tiba-tiba melamar Mama lagi."

Jungkook menyerngit bingung. "Terus, Mama terima lamaran _Dad_?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Nah itu kenapaaaaa?"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum. Duh, Jungkook jadi semakin penasaran.

'Karena Mama dan _Daddy_ ingin yang terbaik untuk Jungkook _ie_.'

::::::::::

FIN


End file.
